rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Break Time
'Break Time '''is the seventh episode of Rails Of Highland Valley. It aired on November 18, 2016. Plot The NS line through Pennsylvania is very busy, so trains must run at manageable times. One morning, Mr. Edwards assigns the engines. Nicholas and Ryusei are to deliver a freight train to Conway Yard in Pittsburgh before the end of the day. As Nicholas and Ryusei set off to collect the train, they notice one of their boxcars is full of video games. They become distracted and decide to slack off and play them. Later, Mr. Edwards catches them and warns them to get to work. But the two engines want to do it a little longer. They are still gaming when Benjamin arrives with a local, in which the cars must be added to the Pittsburgh-bound train. However, Benjamin says that he does not have to add them, as Mr. Edwards has given him the afternoon off. Even later, Nicholas and Ryusei finally grow bored and decide to start work. After assembling their train, they think they are ready to head out, but get sidelined to wait for Jason's intermodal train to pass. When Jason has passed, Nicholas and Ryusei are finally good to depart. They arrive at Pittsburgh shortly after 9:30 PM. When they arrive, they meet John, Amber, and an NS SD70ACe, who remind them that they arrived at a reasonable time. After Nicholas and Ryusei park their cars, Nicholas suddenly feels too tired to return to Highland Valley that same night, so he and Ryusei agree to spend the night at Conway. The next morning, Ryusei and Nicholas are on the move to Highland Valley. After dropping off their freight train, they meet up with Benjamin, who gives Nicholas two extra lines for Tales on Springfield Railroad Episode 16 Part 2. The episode ends as Nicholas decides to do his lines right at that moment. Characters * Nicholas * Ryusei * Mr. Edwards * Benjamin * John * Mordecai * Rigby * Arthur * Caden * Will * Top Hat * Shawn * Kevin * Kerry * Josiah * Jason * Amber * NS SD70ACe #1059 ''(not named) * Emmett (cameo) * Aaron (cameo) * Wyatt (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Brandon (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Lily (cameo) * Marie (cameo) * Cameron (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Dave (mentioned) * Larry (mentioned) Locations * Industrial Wasteland * Highland Valley * NS Lake Division District * Springfield Industrial (mentioned) * Roanoke, VA (mentioned) * Pittsburgh, PA Trivia * This episode remarks the first time for a few things: ** First episode to to not be split into parts. ** First appearances of Emmett, John, Caden, and Top Hat. ** Arthur and Amber's first speaking roles. * Aside from Episode 4, this episode has the least dialogue from most main characters. In addition, this episode has the least involvement of text to speech voices (other than Ryusei). * This episode is inspired by some Regular Show episodes featuring Mordecai and Rigby slacking off, such as Just Set up the Chairs. * Mordecai and Rigby are possibly either taking 234 or 236 to Norfolk. * When Mr. Edwards assigns the engines, Nicholas and Ryusei are the only ones where he doesn't say "I need you to...". * When Will mentions an E30 M3, he is talking about a BMW model, thus further confirming his interest in sports cars. * When Arthur talks about the real T334, he is referring to the Australian diesel locomotive "T334" from the Mornington Railway. * As Nicholas and Ryusei are gaming, the footage is a time lapse. * Somehow it was close enough for Arthur to deliver his train to Springfield and later become the 3rd unit on Jason's intermodal train. It's possible that he got high priority. * North Atlanta Rail Productions and Mykawa Sub Railfan 1982 join the cast. * The train Lily and Marie are pulling is the Richmond Limited, which runs between Highland Valley, PA and Richmond, VA. * This episode was uploaded only a few hours after Tales on Harrison Rails Episode 10 Part 4 and a day before Tales on Springfield Railroad Episode 16 Part 2. Goofs * When the boxcar door shuts, there is a mysterious blue bar. The creator had to use Surveyor for that scene, but zoomed in to make it less noticeable. * NS 1059 doesn't sound somewhat annoyed when saying "Tell me about it". * Some of the cars are loaded when Nicholas and Ryusei get to Pittsburgh even though they were seen empty back at Highland Valley. Perhaps they loaded the cars on to way to Pittsburgh. * Nicholas and Ryusei seemed to have left Highland Valley around 5 or 6 PM, and yet they got to Pittsburgh around 9:30 PM even though Pittsburgh is only 50 miles south of Highland Valley. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Nicholas-themed episodes Category:Ryusei-themed episodes Category:Work that inspired other users' work Category:Episodes not split into parts